New Family
by Jetainia
Summary: Parker's not allowed near Archie's real family, but that's okay. She has a brother now.


**Forum Block  
**Stacked With: MC4A (T3); Hogwarts  
Individual Challenges: In a Flash (Y); Yellow Ribbon (Y); Yellow Ribbon Redux; Sett to Destroy; New Fandom Smell (Y); Gryffindor MC; Neurodivergent [x2]; Quiet Time [x2]; Providing Leverage; Mastermind MC; Thief MC; Golden Times; Rian-Russo Inversion (Y); Real Family; Flags & Ribbons [x2]; Letter of the Day [x2]; Old Shoes (Y); Interesting Times; Themes & Things A; Themes & Things B; Black Ribbon; Black Ribbon Redux; Themes & Things D  
Representations: Autistic Parker & Harry Potter  
Tertiary Bonus Challenges: Terse; Thimble  
Word count: 817

* * *

Parker stared at the boy standing next to Archie. He looked tired and sad. He looked like her when she had been picked up by Archie. He was fiddling with the cuff of his jumper—a knitted maroon beauty with a giant H on the front—as he stood next to Archie and seemed to be preparing himself for a rejection from her. Archie was waiting for her opinion on not being the only one under his tutelage; she knew if she said no, Archie would find someone else to look after the boy.

Parker didn't say no.

She extended her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Parker."

The boy brought one of his hands up to quickly flatten down his fringe before clasping her hand in his own. "Harry."

"Excellent," Archie said. "Shall we begin then?"

* * *

Harry was fast. He said he had had to be to survive—though survive what he never said. Harry ran quickly, he reacted fast, he caught everything thrown to him, he flinched at loud noises, he hated being forced into small spaces but also found them comforting when it was his choice to enter them. Harry had the habit of smoothing down his fringe when he was anxious and enjoyed cooking for other people when he wasn't expected to.

Parker saw Archie as a father and he had brought her a brother that she had never expected. Parker wasn't allowed near Archie's real family, but he had created one for her with Harry so it was okay. She knew that she wasn't Archie's real family, but now she also knew Harry needed a sister and she was going to be there for him.

It was on a job that Parker discovered one of the hidden parts of Harry's life. They had missed something in their planning and now Parker was standing in a closet filled with cleaning supplies and security hunting her down. Archie was muttering to himself on the other end of the phone line trying to figure out a way to get her out.

Harry must have ducked down next to the phone where Parker knew it was lying on the table on speaker because she could hear his whisper clearly. "I'll be there soon, stay where you are if you can."

Five minutes later the door to the closet opened to reveal nothing. Parker stared at the empty space from her hiding spot behind a vacuum and only let out a quiet squeak of shock when the door closed and Harry appeared holding what looked to be a cloak.

He held out his hand to her and grinned, "Wanna see some magic?"

"Definitely."

What followed was a journey through what felt like the tightest airduct she had ever been in and suddenly she was in front of the building she had just been trapped inside.

She threw herself at Harry and hugged him tight. "Magic is real!"

He laughed and hugged her back—no longer flinching away from her. "Yeah," he said softly, "it really is."

* * *

Harry was sitting on the roof of the tallest building he could find nearby when Parker finally located him. He was clutching a bit of paper and staring out at the city. She collapsed down on the edge of the roof next to him and leaned against him silently.

"I have to leave," Harry said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Parker tried to stop the instant tensing of her body at the news, but she knew she wasn't entirely successful when Harry leaned his head down on hers. "Forever?" she asked.

"I hope not. Remember my school? The headmaster is coming to collect me at my relatives' place and I need to be there."

"Why?"

Harry shrugged a little, "I don't really know but he needs me. Everyone needs me to save them."

"Secret magic stuff?" Parker asked. Harry had told her a lot about the world that was hidden to people like her, but she knew it was a secret so even if she knew what the subject was about, she called it secret magic stuff.

"There's a war on and I'm the lead soldier."

"I'll get on a plane if you need me, Harry."

"Thanks, Parker."

* * *

Parker was on a roof and watching the opposite building for weaknesses and patrols. A bird landed in front of her and chirped. She grinned at it, holding up a finger in front of her mouth to tell the bird to be silent. The bird tilted its head before hopping off the bench and transforming mid-air into a familiar figure.

She squealed happily and threw herself at her brother. "Harry! You're back."

Harry twirled her around and hugged her tight. "Couldn't very well leave you all on your own, now could I?"

"Secret magic stuff over?"

"The war's finally over."

Parker pulled back and grinned at Harry. "Wanna help me steal stuff?"


End file.
